


Tongue Tied and Blood Bound

by bgrrl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end Elena chooses both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied and Blood Bound

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries Free-For-All Comment Ficathon: Part 3

She learns from Klaus and Katherine's mistakes. The Salvatore bond, is a gnarled, twisted, bloody thing. No matter the declarations of love or loyalty Damon and Stefan grow to hate anyone that comes between them. Choosing one or the other is folly, they'll always choose each other.   
  
She loves them both too much to walk away. In the end she makes them choose her. She doesn't hesitate with the knife and Stefan and Damon don't hesitate to save her. She drinks deeply from them both. They rant and rage, but their blood in her veins only makes them love her more. She is between them yet draws them closer together.    
  
Elena is tongue tied, at the limit of of her pleasure and end of her mind. They're both inside her. Stefan's hand's are in her hair and he's whispering things her ear that make Damon blush. Damon's hand are everywhere but his his mouth is right where it belongs. His fangs scrape hard and sharp teasing, against her neck just the way she likes it. Stefan is lowering his neck to her lips and she tries wait. It always a contest of wills who will break first. Tonight it's Elena.    
  
She loves the way Stefan's flesh yields to her fangs and the blood spills across her lips. She feels Damon's teeth sinking into her and when his fingers tighten on her hips, she knows Stefan is drinking deeply from him. The blood drives them all, to go harder, faster. As she writhes between them she wonders why she ever fought against this. This where they belong the three them on the edge of pleasure, love drunk, and blood bound.


End file.
